¡Ah It's a Wonderful Cat Life!
by Finn Williams
Summary: Alfred era un gatito callejero que siempre visitaba a Arthur, otro gatito pero este si tenia un dueño. Alfred simplemente quería que Arthur se fuera con el para ser feliz, mientras el otro le alegaba que eso era peligroso. Ellos disfrutaban de una maravillosa vida de gatos a su manera.


¡Tercer fic! –llora de alegría-(?)

**Titulo: **¡Ah It's a Wonderful Cat Life!

**Serie/Anime: **Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Pareja: **Cat!UsxCat!Uk

**Advertencia: **Nada supongo, gatitos x3

**Disclaimmer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz~.

**Canción: **¡Ah It's a Wonderful Cat Life!-Kagamine Len & Megpoid Gumi. Aunque el fic está realmente basado en la versión de 96Neko & Len. Cualquiera que gusten oír o ya han oído.

* * *

En las lluviosas calles de Inglaterra, mas especifico en Londres; habitan muchos gatos callejeros. De esos que no tienen dueño y se la pasan esculcando en la basura por algo de comer. Esta historia se centra en Alfred un minino americano que termino en las calles de Londres. El diariamente visitaba a Arthur, un gatito que si tenía un dueño. Los dos mediante el balcón de la habitación de Arthur hablaban, pero casi siempre era la misma situación.

-¡Eres muy lindo Arthur! ¡Tu pelaje entre café y blanco es sin duda fantástico!- Le alagaba el gatito americano. –Bajo esta hermosa noche estrellada, te invito a jugar conmigo ¿quieres?- Le ofrecía como siempre al gatito ingles.

-No…- Y como siempre, Arthur lo rechazaba.

La misma historia: Alfred siempre invitaba a salir de allí a Arthur, pero el siempre se negaba, no quería salir de su hogar.

-¡Oh vamos Arthie! La vida de un gato solo es una vez, disfrutarla sería ganar, ¿no crees?- Volvía a empezar Alfred. –Y ese molesto collar que tienes colgado en tu pequeño cuello….- Su mirada se poso en el collar del ingles-….¿Qué tal si lo quito a mordidas por ti?...- Poco a poco se fue acercando al gatito anglosajón, el americano estaba ¿babeando? Eso parecía.

-¡Para! ¡Alto no me toques!- Le gritaba, no quería más cerca a ese gato estadounidense.

-Moh~- Alfred obedeció y de alejo solo un poco de Arthur. -¡El ser callejero es lo mejor! Robando comida y paseando por ahí~, durante el día miro a los humanos trabajar desde el tejado donde duermo la siesta, ¡tú también deberías ser libre!- Le decía, su Arthie se aburría de estar todo el tiempo encerrado en aquel cuarto, o al menos eso pensaba aquel gatito norteamericano. -¡Te podría presentar a unos buenos amigos también! ¿Qué te parece si saltamos de este balcón y somos libres juntos?- Le propuso con una radiante sonrisa.

A lo que el otro solo se le quedo viendo.

-¡Policía!- Atino a gritar Arthur.

-¡¿Qué?! Espera ¡detente!- Le exigía Alfred.

-Simplemente se la mascota de la policía- Le propuso.

-Si tuviera que ser encerrado por alguien, me gustaría que fueras tu Arthie, mejor que eso, ¡quiero encerrarte a ti!- Le contesto el gatito blanco.

-¡Policía!-

-¡Detenteeee!-

-Tú eres un pervertido Alfred, por mi ventana en las noches solo tus brillantes ojos azules resaltan, pero tu respiración es más fuerte- Comenzó el gato inglés. –Como dijiste, la vida de un gato solo es una vez, por eso yo estoy siendo cuidado. Como si supieras lo que mi collar significa, ¡zopenco!- Le decía.

"_¿Qué será eso? ¿Sera sabroso?_" Eso pensaba el norteamericano sobre el collar que portaba Arthur.

-Yo soy elegante, un caballero literalmente. Como comida deliciosa y tengo una cama suave, debo admitir que no me agrada en demasía el agua, pero, todos los días tomo un baño. Comparado conmigo, ¿Quién es el que se preocupa por ti? Podrías ser atropellado mañana mismo y…-Hizo una pausa.

-¿Y?- Continuo el americano.

-Y eso sería genial.- Finalizo, ese gatito era algo cruel.

Alfred ante eso solo hizo un pequeño puchero

-Por lo que veo eres un tsundere como dice mi amigo Kiku, ¡Pero aun así sigues siendo lindísimo!- Arthur ante eso se sonrojo un poco. – Empiezas a gustarme Arthie…creo que incluso…¡I love you!- Bueno, el gatito ingles ahora estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

-Hmmm…..muy honesto, pero a este ritmo no puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión- Lo aceptaba, estaba algo nervioso, pero no podía cambiar de opinión.

-¿Sabes Arthie? Mi sueño es volver a Estados Unidos y ¡comer muchas hamburguesas hasta morir!-

-¿Morir?...-

-¡M-Mejor dicho quiero vivir!- Corrigió. –Si tu estuvieras ahí seria maravillos-..

-¡No quiero!- Lo interrumpió

-Pero por lo que veo, eso nunca pasara…- Lloriqueo Alfred.

-¡N-No empieces a llorar!...es que mira, cambiar mi forma de vida tan repentinamente no sería muy fácil ¿entiendes? Además que no puedo hacerle eso a la chica que me ah cuidado y esta siempre esperándome sola.- Le explicaba el inglés.

Alfred se molesto un poco al oír eso, ¿Quién es esa chica?

-¿Quién? ¿quién?- El americano estaba un poco celoso, solo un poco.

-¡Cállate! Y deja…-El inglés no continuo ya que, vio a Alfred alejarse. ¿Se iba tan pronto?.- Espera… ¿ya te vas? Hey, ¡espera un segundo!... Puedes…volver mañana….si quieres…- Sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín.- Voy a estar esperándote…..

-Volví- Alfred en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió a estar ahí.

-¿Qu-…? ¡No vengas, vete!-

-Arthie…¿de nuevo siendo tímido? Eres tan lindo ~ taaan lindo ~- Lo abrazó.

-¡Policíaaaa!- Arthur estaba seguro, demandaría a ese gato por acoso.

-¡Detente por favor!- Rogaba el minino norteamericano.- ¡Bien! ¡Vayamos juntos a Estados Unidos!- Alzo un puño en pose heroica.

-Ten un lindo viaje ~…..y no vuelvas nunca….- Le contesto.

Alfred solo suspiro –Se que dentro de tu mente quieres venir con el hero…-

-¡Policía~~!

-¡Detenteee!

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hallo! Recién salido del horno(?) x3 la verdad no pensé tenerlo listo ahora, fue algo improvisado que se me ocurrió de una imagen. Pero bueno, espero que tes guste x3.

¡Tss Chüs!


End file.
